


Tangente entre lqq y lqt.

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [18]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, Condoms, Crying, Dubious Consent, F/M, Female Georg Listing, Gender or Sex Swap, Mild Smut, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Female Character, Slice of Life, Underage Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4110733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Parte 16.1] Georgie se debate entre lo que quiere y lo que tiene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangente entre lqq y lqt.

**Tangente entre lqq y lqt.**

Georgie se mordisqueó el labio inferior, la vista clavada en el alfombrado que decoraba el pequeño departamento de tres habitaciones donde vivía Demian. El valor lo llevaba en una mano, la determinación en la otra.

—Nena, dímelo. ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?

—Sí —mintió la bajista—, totalmente.

Dejándose guiar, Georgie admiró con desencanto las tres velas dispares, cada una de aroma diferente, no de su propio gusto, y que su novio había conseguido para la ocasión; apreciaba el esfuerzo, en verdad que sí, pero jamás, la esencia de la vainilla y la lavanda combinarían.

—Hey, relájate —la rodeó Demian desde atrás, besando su cuello y obteniendo de ella estremecimientos que nada tenían que ver con excitación; Georgie estaba temblando de miedo, hasta ella misma se daba cuenta de ello, pero no así su novio—. ¿Estás segura que no es tu primera vez? Te siento tensa.

—Uh, ya te dije antes, yo… No soy virgen —masculló la bajista en voz baja, ladeando la cabeza un poco, inconscientemente, alejándose de Demian lo más posible.

«Siete días y catorce horas», pensó Georgie rememorando desde cuándo no lo era. Demian no tenía por qué saberlo, se repitió a pesar de todo, sus rodillas entrechocando entre sí. El corazón le latía desbocado en el pecho, y ella confiaba en que el sonido que escuchaba retumbar en sus oídos como truenos, sólo fuera de su conocimiento y no de nadie más.

Demian suspiró. —Nena, esto no va a funcionar si no lo deseas en verdad. No tienes por qué mentir, ¿sabes? Podemos esperar hasta que te sientas list-…

Georgie lo hizo callar al darse media vuelta y unir sus labios en un beso agresivo en el que dominaban los instintos y no la razón. Presionando su pecho contra el de Demian, la bajista apretó con firmeza los ojos para no soltarse llorando ahí mismo. Sus razones para seguir eran débiles, y aún así, ahí estaba ella, actuando como una tonta y forzándose a seguir en una decisión de la que no estaba para nada segura.

—Oh, Georgie —gimió Demian contra los labios de la bajista, tironeando de la camiseta que ésta vestía y deslizándola por encima de su cabeza—. Nena, ¿quieres…?

—Sí, sí, ahora mismo —usó Georgie sus manos de dedos torpes para liberar a Demian de sus pantalones, haciendo saltar el botón y bajando la cremallera.

No tardaron mucho en acabar desnudos y en la diminuta cama de Demian, los dos enredados en una pila de extremidades y sábanas. Georgie debajo y temblando como una hoja de otoño a merced del viento.

—Espera, necesito ponerme un condón —murmuró Demian contra su cuello, tanteando sobre la mesita de noche hasta encontrar el pequeño objeto que él recordaba haber depositado ahí por si la ocasión se presentaba.

Georgie cerró los ojos; junto con los labios de Demian sobre su cuello, llegó la sensación de ser penetrada, sus piernas extendidas a cada lado de su cuerpo y el peso de su novio aplastándola contra el viejo colchón que rechinó como diciendo ‘no más, por favor’.

Demian no esperó a que Georgie le diera luz verde para proseguir; la besó, la acarició con infinita ternura, la hizo sentir bien, pero no esperó… La bajista contrajo sus dedos sobre los hombros de Demian, apretó la mandíbula y exhaló uno, dos, tres alientos antes de arquear la espalda y estremecerse bajo la fuerza del primer ramalazo de placer.

—Mmm —gimió Georgie, la piel de todo su cuerpo ardiendo.

—Nena, eres genial —acarició Demian su vientre y sus caderas, aumentando el ritmo de sus embestidas hasta que el placer casi se tornó doloroso—. Te amo, ¿sí? Te amo, Georgie…

Los ojos de la bajista se abrieron de golpe, clavándose en el cielorraso color azul y después en las paredes de la habitación. Por dentro, todo el fuego que había parecido consumir a Georgie hasta entonces, se disolvió y convirtió en cenizas; el calor dio paso al frío, y pronto se vio bañada del mismo sudor que presagiaba la etapa previa de una enfermedad grave.

—Gustav… Gusti…—Movió ella los labios sin que sonido alguno emanara de su garganta. Con la mirada fija en uno de los muros, Georgie actuó mecánicamente; fingió tal como se esperaba de ella, un orgasmo. Dijo ‘sí, sí’ en apasionados jadeos, y al final soltó un gemido que acompañó al de Demian cuando éste se corrió en el interior del condón.

—Nena, eso fue… —Presionando sus cuerpos sudorosos, el chico pasó por alto los labios tirantes que delataban el verdadero sentir de Georgie—. Mágico. Te amo, de verdad te amo.

—Uh… —Musitó la bajista, empujando a Demian con ambos brazos y blandiendo una débil excusa—. Tengo que ir al sanitario.

Sin molestarse en falsos pudores, Georgie abandonó la pequeña habitación y pasó los siguientes cinco minutos ahogando el ruido de su llanto con una toalla de mano que se presionó contra el rostro hasta casi no poder respirar.

¿Por qué lo había hecho? Una hora antes igual no se sentía atraída por la idea, pero al menos la determinación estaba ahí, y ahora en cambio…

—Dios, soy patética —balbuceó contra la áspera tela de la toalla. Era terquedad, tanto de demostrarle a Gustav que podía superar lo suyo como una prueba de lo fácil que sería. Vaya idiotez…

—Nena, ¿está todo bien ahí dentro? —Pausa—. ¿Puedo pasar?

La perilla de la puerta permaneció inmóvil, pero Georgie no le quitó la vista de encima hasta que pudo limpiarse el rostro y tras un rápido vistazo al espejo, asegurarse de que no tenía el aspecto de estar llorando; bien, los ojos los llevaba un poco irritados y la piel se le había puesto roja de tanto contener el llanto contra la toalla, pero bien podría pasar por excitación.

—Un mi-minuto —fingió un tono alegre que por dentro no sentía—. Voy a tomar una ducha y erm, salgo pronto. No me tardo nada.

—Oh, ok —dijo Demian desde el otro lado—. La llave caliente es la que está a la izquierda, ten cuidado porque las calderas del edificio a veces sueltan chorros a presión y te puedes quemar.

—Sí, sí, gracias —abrió Georgie la llave indicada y escuchó atenta las pisadas de Demian alejándose en dirección hacia su habitación.

Pese a que sólo era una excusa tonta, Georgie sí se metió a la regadera y tomó una ducha breve pero intensa. Abriendo una barra nueva de jabón porque la idea de usar una que Demian ya hubiera frotado por todos su cuerpo le parecía de pronto de lo más repulsiva, se prometió que apenas regresara al departamento que compartía con los gemelos y Gustav, se volvería a bañar, esta vez no para quitarse las pruebas de lo recién ocurrido con Demian, sino para también eliminar de su cuerpo cada rastro de aroma que pudiera permanecer, además de la mancha que la vergüenza había dejado el acto recién cometido entre ambos. Todo tenía que irse y ella casi podía fantasear verlo deslizándose drenaje abajo.

Con los ojos cerrados y dejando que el agua caliente a más no poder cayera sobre su cabeza, se prometió que así sería.

 

—¿Estás segura? —Insistió Demian, abrazándola con fuerza e incapaz de creerse las excusas que Georgie le daba. Entre las propuestas para hacerla quedarse más tiempo habían estado el cenar juntos, ver una película, hablar un rato e incluso retozar un poco más en la cama, pero Georgie se había mostrado firme en su negativa. Firme y con el ánimo bastante apagado, algo poco habitual en ella, pero no podía evitarlo; si tenía que fingir sonrisas y que todo estaba bien, iba a gritar de desesperación. No llorar ya le estaba costando lo suyo y Demian tendría qué dejarlo correr.

—Me duele la cabeza —esgrimió ella su excusa para partir—. En serio que quisiera quedarme —mintió—, pero lo que más me apetece ahora mismo es tomar una aspirina e irme a la cama, _mi cama_ —especificó por si Demian sugería que pasara la noche con él, algo que por principio y miedo a la reacción de Jost, no haría jamás en la vida.

—Oh nena, te amo, espero que te mejores, ¿te llamo más tarde?

—¿Mañana mejor? —Sugirió Georgie, separándose de él y evitando que sus miradas coincidieran.

—Entonces deja te acompaño. Tomo las llaves, me pongo los zapatos y-…

—No, no, está bien así. —La bajista dio un paso atrás y aferró el picaporte de la puerta—. La parada no está lejos y llegaré antes al autobús si voy yo sola. Uhm, adiós… —Murmuró.

Demian la vio partir; en cuestión de segundos, Georgie estaba huyendo escaleras abajo lo más rápido posible y con la fea sensación de que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho.

Quería regresar a casa -al lado de Gustav- lo antes posible. Con ello en mente, alcanzó el autobús y durante todo el transcurso, fingió dormir con la cabeza apoyada en el cristal de la ventanilla y contando el número de respiraciones. A su modo de verlo, cada una la acercaba más a su destino y sólo por eso valía la pena continuar con esa manía.

 

Había sido una carrera desbocada desde la parada más cercana hasta el departamento, pero una vez que Georgie se encontró dentro del edificio donde vivían ella y los demás chicos, se vio imposibilitada para subir los escalones. Las piernas le volvían a temblar y la boca se le sentía seca, como si estuviera en verdad a punto de pescar gripe o algo peor.

Lo más terrible de todo era la absoluta certeza de que por propia cuenta, no iba a poder salir del atolladero en el que ella misma se había puesto. Sentándose en el escalón más cercano, volvió a romper a llorar y pasó las siguientes dos horas acongojada, tratando de recomponer los pequeños trozos en los que se había roto desde dentro, pero sin éxito.

No fue sino hasta que la puerta del departamento se abrió y el propio Gustav la encontró ahí y de ese modo, que todo terminó por estropearse. Como en sueños, escuchó que el baterista le preguntaba algo, pero se sentía tan avergonzada al punto de no poder más, que permaneció callada, se limpió las gruesas lágrimas que ya no podía detener y entendió que la había cagado. En grande. Quería huir lejos y jamás volver a mostrar el rostro.

Robert no tenía ni pizca de razón; ningún otro chico podría ocupar el lugar que Gustav tenía dentro de su corazón, y seguramente nadie más lo haría. Creer que un tercero lograría superarlo era pecar de ingenuidad, y lo único que había logrado acostándose con Demian por capricho, era terminar de echarlo a perder aún más de lo que ya estaba.

Con esa certeza en mente, se inclinó al frente y sin importarle lo que Gustav pudiera pensar de ella, lloró incluso más fuerte que antes.

Lo que vino después (su loca carrera al interior del departamento, la confesión de lo que había hecho con Demian, el propio desconsuelo de Gustav al no saber qué hacer con ella, y el que por esa noche le cediera la habitación) sólo sirvió para confirmarlo.

Todo estaba arruinado y lo único que quedaba eran escombros.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
